The specific aims of this study are to assess the toxicities of and determine the maximum tolerated dose (MTD) of oral calcitriol given QDX3 weekly in combination with paclitaxel, 80 mg/m2 on day three of each weekly cycle of calcitriol and to determine the effect of administration of calcitriol on the pharmacokinetics of paclitaxel. The study will evaluate the effect of paclitaxel administration on calcitriol pharmacokinetics. Findings suggest that it may be possible to delivery calcitriol at levels that may inhibit tumor growth with tolerable toxicity. A Phase I study is currently ongoing at University of Pittsburgh Cancer Institute (UPCI) in which subcutaneous calcitriol is administered every other day (QOD).